A door to destiny
by Carolina who
Summary: Three best friends stumble upon an adventure join them as they try to kill each other,wish they hadn't done that,and nearly get killed so many times it's not funny
1. And so it biggins

Door to destiny

**disclamer I don't own lord of the rings** **as much as I wish i di sadly I don't **

Three friends walked down a suburban Neighbourhood coming home from school. one was Seventeen year old Jenna Morrison, A short and plump girl that stood at 4'6 with a pear shaped face she had Cream skin And dirty blond hair that reached her shoulders and got wavy in the end and light grey eyes. Jenna was a very nerdy and nice girl whom was to kind for her own good, she was very shy and could hardly talk in public, but when you knew her a little better you would see another side of her a funny, sarcastic,nerdy, childish,and a little bit of a evil side.

And the other was seventeen year old andromeda black a tall and slim yet curvy, she stood at 5'10 she had light tan skin a small round face, and straight dark brown hair that reached just below her hips, big dark brown eyes That where so dark they looked black and slightly rosy cheeks. From her description you would think she was a nice girl but ohh you are so wrong she was very manipulative had a certain grace about her but when you made her angry you wished you had died because first she would yell at you with 100 words per second And then she would get this dark look in her black eyes which made you feel a bit intimidated. Over all she was a very sarcastic, funny, Sassy,nice (sometimes), very smart, her friends called her the walking encyclopaedia , Manipulative, hot tempered,NERDY person.

And lastly was Seventeen year old Angela jackson an average height girl whom was extremely thin with Cream skin and dark red hair That reached her mid back She stood at 5'6 a square face and button nose And emerald green eyes That seemed to Pearce Through your soul, Angela was a very nice person who was protective of her friends, and was very social, and very smart. Angela was that type of person that you could become friends with easily because of her easy going nature.

'Jenna you Have to be kidding Legolas sucks, I mean I have nothing against elves but Legolas seriously Aragorn is so much better I mean just look at at that skill, he took down like 20 Uruk hai on his own' andromeda said pointing at her phone which was playing the last scene in the fellowship of the ring, Jenna and andromeda had been arguing over this ever since the end of the school day While Angela rolled her eyes at her friends

'Why do you guys obsess over lord of the rings' Angela said not understanding,

Jenna and andromeda both looked away from the phone and looked at Angela and gasped at the same time with a look that said 'You. Did. Not. Just. Say. That.'

'Angie how can you say that, that's as bad as saying that Legolas is stupid' Janna said with fake hurt, andromeda nodded and said 'yeah-wait no it's not because Legolas is stupid Its more like saying that coke sucks' andromeda said in a matter of fact tone

'Andy you know that if you drink more coke we will be forced to put you in rehab' Angela said with a smile 'I agree with Angie,you have a problem bud' Jenna said with fake seriousness

Andromeda looked at her friends with a fake hurt look on her face and said 'you are just jealous that I have coke and you don't ha ha' she said as she started running waving a small bottle of coke In her hand In the air , leaving her friends walking with there eyebrows raised. She turned Her head still running and said 'ha ha ha' She turned Her head around and slammed into a door, Jenna and Angela burst out laughing while andromeda groaned and sat up to see her friends leaning on each other laughing 'great friends you are' Andromeda yelled as she stood up and turned around to see what she slammed Into, she turned around and saw a large old Round green wooden door with a Brass handle in the middle. she immediately recognized it and wondered what the hell it was doing here, she slowly turned around to her friends who at this point started to gather themselves.

'Guys I think you should see this' andromeda said

Angela and Jenna walked over to where andromeda was 'What is i-' Janna said cutting herself off when she saw the door

'what the hell is that' Angela said as Her eyes landed on the door

' it's a door Angie' andromeda said sarcastically

'Gee thank you captain obvious I wouldn't have guessed That' Angela said sarcastically continuing 'I mean why is there a door in the middle of the side walk' Angie said curiously ' not just any door but a hobbit door' andromeda and Janna said at the same time 'you guys do know it's creepy when you do things like that ' Angela said 'yes we do' they said at the same time while Angela mumbled something that sounded like idiots ender her breath ' ok guys I think we should start going home it's getting late' Jenna said 'fine but we have to come back' andromeda said as she grabbed the door handle and said beautiful people first' andromeda said opening the door

'That's the first nice thing you have ever said Andy you Must have hit your self hard' Jenna said worry 'yep now move I go first' andromeda said with a smile she went through the door 'False alert Janna' Angela said with a lough fallowing andromeda through the door, then everything went dark.

Dun dun dun

Cliff hanger


	2. And so it continues

disclamer sadly I do not own lord of the rings that is property of J.R.R Tolkien

Jenna groaned as she began to wake up she opened he eyes to see herself at the trunk of the biggest tree she had ever seen. she sat there confused on how it was she had gotten there, all she could remembered was that green door her and her friends had found wait her friends, Jenna stood up and scanned the forest to look for any sight of her friends, as if on queue she heard a groan from behind some bushes then andromedas head poked out looking around with a confused look on her face,

she looked around for a second until her eyes landed on a familiar face 'Jenna what the hell happened, where ar-oooh my god Jenna what happened your so small, it's actually kind of adorable' andromeda squealed as she jumped out of the bush she had been lying in

'What to you mean I'm not Not small if it's any thing you just got bigger I mean you look like you just grew four feet' Jenna argued as andromeda came to stand next to her

'No you are smaller you look like your a ten year old and look at your feet there so big abd they have hair on them and your hair is all curly and' andromeda trailed of realizing what she just said 'oh my god are you thinking what I think I'm thinking, Jenna your a, ow why'd you stepping on my toes ' andromeda was interrupted when Jenna stepped on her foot, hard

'no no no no no no don't say it it's impossible Andy' Jenna yelled

'Not impossible just not probable' andromeda said with a amused smile

'Don't care it's not possi-um Andy what with your ears They look really fucked up' Jenna said worried pointing at her ears

'What do you mean are they scratched up I mea-oh my god there pointy, Jenna that is not right, oh my god so are yours, you know what that means right' andromeda Laughed with a half worried half amused look on her face

'Don't say it or I swear to lamas I will kill you' Janna threatened

'You know I'm gonna say it' andromeda smiled while Janna groaned' you are a hobbit which means dodo we are not in Kansas any more' andromeda smirked

'What ever you say' Jenna said dryly

'Common lets get out of here' andromeda said as she turned around and started to walk

'how do you know it's that way ' Jenna curiously asked andromeda who was about five feet in front of her

'The force, young padawan' andromeda answered in a Yoda voice

'Idiot' Jenna Mumbled under her breath

' I heard that ' andromeda said in a singsong tone they walked for about five minuets until Jenna stopped with a look on her face that said 'oh fuck we just screwed up',

Andromeda heard her stop and turned around to see what was wrong

'Jenna what's wrong,well from that look I imagine we screwed something ' andromeda asked nervously

Jenna looked up and asked 'Where's Angie'

Andromeda just realized that 'ohh that is not good'

'ya think, how could we forget that I mean she's our friend And we forgot her, now we have to go and look for her it could take days hours. Ohh god where is she' Jenna looked like she was about to have nervous breakdown

'Ok Janna breath, don't worry we'll find her in no time I mean she can't be far' andromeda said shrugging, Jenna look at her friend who was standing there looking casual

' It's not like she's gonna appear out of thin air ' Jenna yelled furiously

' I didn't say that I just said that she can't be far' andromeda argued

'Ohh shut up I have a bad head ache and I feel like I just got hit over the head with a bat and the last thing I what to hear is two idiot bickering' a voice yelled from behind them, Jenna and andromeda jumped about a foot in the air, they turned around and saw Angela standing behind them

'Angie' Janna and andromeda yelled at the same time

'Jenna what happened you shrieked and Andy you grew And what the hell is up with both of your ears there pointy it's actually kind of creepy ' Angela laughed as they Group hugged

'Well we will explain that later but right now we should get out of this forest' andromeda said as she began to walk the way she had been heading earlier

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Later xxxxxxxxxxxxx

'We are lost Andy admit it' a very annoyed Angela said to a very irritated andromeda, they had been walking for an hour now and Angela and Jenna had been complaining a lot and andromeda was very close to loosing her temper

'No Angela I know where I'm going' andromeda said through clenched teeth'Angie don't even try we both know that she is to proud and stubborn to admit it' Janna chimed in, which Angela snorted in response

'Don't know where I'm going well look at that I see the edge of the forest and look There's a road who da girl' andromeda gloated as she pointed at the edge of the forest

'Just luck' Angela objected

' just luck. no you have your words mixed up I think what you meant to say is skill cuz that is what that was, skill something you have non of' andromeda huffed

'Stop acting like children and let's get out of this forest' Jenna exclaimed as she passed her friends and walked to the road looked back at her friends and yelled 'are you coming or are you gonna stay there glaring at each other' both Angela and andromeda broke out of there glaring match and fallowed onto the road

'So which way now Andy' Jenna asked,

'Ohh so now you ask for help pffff first you say I don't know where going and now you ask for help, what you do you think I'm some information hoe who gives out information right away noooo I will not put up with this, go ask Gandalf he Just right around the corner right ' andromeda ranted, and pointed right in front of them, and shoor enough Gandalf the grey himself came around the corner in a corner only to stop right in front Of the girls, as soon as Jenna's eye landed on Gandalf she fainted

'Ohh grate, really Jenna you had to faint right now great timing wonderful just wonderful' andromeda ranted then she turned to Gandalf who was watching them with curiosity ' um hi could you help us we are extremely lost and our little hobbit friend here just fainted sooooo my name is andromeda and this is Angela and the one on the ground ohh we should probably pick her up, any ways that's Jenna so Gandalf if you could help us that would be just grand' andromeda ranted and looked up to see a somewhat confused Gandalf

'I think I understood most of that enough to know that you are in need of assistance, and I would be glad to help but I am heading to-' he was cut of by andromeda

'The Shire to bilbos party we know, well more I and Jenna know and Angela will just nod and pretended she does know-' she clapped her hands together'-you are probably want to know how I know and I want to let you know that I will be happy to let you know how it is that I know the things I know later right now we need to go so let's go' andromeda informed Gandalf who looked a bit lost but nodded and replied

'All right then '

'Good common Angie lets go' she said as she and a very confused Angela started to walk towards the wagon only for andromeda to stop and turn around 'forgot Jenna' she said with a cheapish smile, she Picked up her small friend and put her in the back ' you don't think she will mind right ohh who cares, well she cares Ahh she won't be awake so might as well' she said as she placed her in the back and walked back to the front and hoped on the seat and looked at Gandalf who was chuckling and 'soooooo lets go mush'


End file.
